


What's in a Name (The Answer is Love)

by how_obscure



Category: due South
Genre: Drabble, Kid Fic, M/M, Post-Canon, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-30
Updated: 2011-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-08 16:18:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/how_obscure/pseuds/how_obscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-kid kid!fic. Ray and Fraser have a discussion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's in a Name (The Answer is Love)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for a challenge at dsc6d_snippets on DW for the prompt "pink."

“Margaret”

“Zoe”

“Josephine”

“Jessica”

“Verity. It means ‘truth’.”

Ray rolled his eyes. “If she was a boy, you’d probably want to name her Justice.” 

After a moment of mock offense, Fraser carried on. “Hazel.”

“Fraser, will you cut it out with these old lady names. She’s not 70. Kara.” Fraser raised an eyebrow. “What? Have you seen the way Starbuck looks?”

Now, it was Fraser’s turn to roll his eyes. “Do you really want to name our daughter after someone you find sexually attractive?” 

Ray pulled a face. “Point.”

“Sophia.”

“Summer.”

“Summer is quite nice actually, although she’ll be born in the middle of winter.”

Fraser and Ray stood in a pink room, looking into a crib with pink sheets and a pink bunny. The crib was empty now, but it wouldn’t be in a few more weeks.


End file.
